Pocket Monsters: Forever Frontier
Hello, I'm Professor Sandstone of the region known as: Forever. I founded this place when I got lost trying to protect my Pokemon. I came back and announced it to the world but enough about that. All Region Pokemon live in this region known as Forever. It's a marvelous site, I thought I was dead at first. You will face many obstacles through your journey, but it will just increase your bond with your Pokemon. Good luck! Heroes Cast Sign-Ups are like this: Professor Sandstone(has a Magikarp) - TrentFan Now you try! Chilly (Has a Snorunt, nicknamed Icy) - TrentFan Brandon (Has a Machop) - NZ Man123 Bob - Eros123 Liam (Has a Buizel, (nicknamed Surfer) Modest nature, Male, Swift Swim ability) - LIG Hank (Has a Meowth) - LIG Towns Daylight Town (Professor's Place) (The Other Half of Forever) Darkridge Town Newborne City TBC Gym Leaders Charlie Newborne City Dark Type Gym Pokemon: Poochyena, Mightyena Twix Justice Town Dog Pokemon Gym Pokemon: Lillipup, Growlithe, Herdier, Stoutland Bubbles Aquamill Town Water Type Gym Pokemon: Palpitoad, Jellicent(Blue), Azumarill, Marshtomp, Wailord Firey Lavasplosion City Fire Type Gym Pokemon: Houndoom, Arcanine, Ninetales, Monferno, Slugma Episode 1 - The Journey Begins! Chilly: *at Professor's Lab with the rest of the gang* Hurry up and pick your Pokemon so we can catch the boat to Darkridge Town. Liam: I choose you! *throws a pokeball, and it sends out buizel* Buizel: Bui Bui! Chilly: Well, um, I'll take *grabs Pokeball* Hmm....what is it? *Sends out a Snorunt* Cool! Snorunt: *spins elegantly as it comes out of the ball, then dances* Snorunt runt runt runt runt! Professor: We had a Buizel, Shinx, Vulpix, Machop, Meowth, and Snorunt. (Don't go past picking your first Pokemon, today) Brandon. I pick Machop. Professor: Which leaves Shinx, Vulpix, and Meowth. Hank: *picks Meowth* Professor: Very well, Hank, Brandon, Chilly, and Liam, I wish you luck on your journey. The boat should be arriving in two minutes, but before you go I packed each of you a lunch. *Passes to Hank* A tuna sandwich, I know you like those, your mom told me. *passes to Brandon* Here's a PB&J sandwich, I think you like those. *Passes to Liam* Here I got you some shreds of beef in this bag, I think you'll like them and Chilly *passes a cheese and ham sandwich* A cheese and ham sandwich I hope you'll like. I know you should each have a bottle of water in your bag, as that's what's proper for your journey. Anyways, good luck on your journey, and don't worry the sandwiches are wrapped! Chilly: Thanks Professor. (10 minuters later, the group are in the boat) Liam: This is awesome, being Trainers on a journey. Right Buizel? Buizel: *smiles happily* Bui! (Yeah!) Chilly: Hey Liam, are you going to nickname your Pokemon? I'm nicknaming mine Icy. Liam: Come to think of it, I did come up with one, I'm naming buizel surfer! Surfer: *smiles* Bui bui (Nice name!) Chilly: That's a good nickname. Anyways, I think we'll be great trainers. Liam: Hey, Why not bring out Icy & see the view. Chilly: Oh yeah *sends out Icy* Come out Icy. Icy: *dances* Liam: *checks the pokedex* The Pokedex says that Snorunt's attacks are Blizzard, Zen Headbutt, Crunch & Ice Beam! Chilly: At this level? Well, that's good. What about Surfer? Liam: *checks the pokedex* The Pokedex says that Buizel's attacks are Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun & Swift! Chilly: Well, that's also a good moveset. Liam: Thanks Chilly: I think we should have our lunch now, you? Liam: Yup Chilly: Hey Hank! Brandon! We're having our lunch now, care to join? Hank: Sure! Hey Purrs, come on out *sends out Meowth* Chilly: *unwraps his sandwich* Well it looks decent... (2 hours later) Liam: We made it to Darkridge Town Chilly: Yeah, it was about time..... Liam: Lets go to the forest! Hank: Great idea, and catch some Pokemon! Episode 2 - The Trainers First Capture! Liam: *reading a map* What forest is this Chilly? Surfer: Bui?